zxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Platoon
Platoons are small units that are used in marine corps and army infantry regiments. Three of these platoons make up a company. An infantry platoon is the equivalent of an armour/artillery/engineering/medical troop. Structure Platoons typically contain three sections (each led by a corporal and a lance corporal) and a platoon staff. The sections are designated first, second and third (and fourth when it applies). A platoon is usually led by a lieutenant or a second lieutenant, and a platoon sergeant (who is usaully a sergeant). A platoon may also have a mortar-man, a signaler, or both. Usually the signaler and mortar-man will be privates/marines, lance corporals or corporals. Role Platoons are usually deployed to cover a certain area, within a certain operation. Platoons may be deployed to a small area independantly, or go in with their company. In larger operations (full scale attacks) platoons will be deployed with their entire batalions. Platoons are usually deployed on their own in small patrol/raid operations, and sometimes accompanied by the company sergeant major or quartermaster sergeant. Infantry In rifle platoons, the three sections, commanding officer and platoon sergeant are acompanied by a signaler, who operates comunications equipment and is incharge of inter-platoon communication as well as receiving commands from company or battalion HQ. Along with the signaler, is a mortar-man, who operates the platoon's 60mm mortar. The commanding officer, platoon sergeant, signaler and mortar-man are all armed with an M1911 pistol, two M67 grenades, two M84 grenades and an M16 assault rifle. The mortar-man also carries an M224 51mm mortar. Infantry Support There are five platoons within a support company. There is the mortar platoon, which operates six L16 80mm mortars, the machine gun platoon, which operates twelve GAU-2 machine guns, the anti-vehicle platoon which operates twelve FIM-92 and/or SMAW launchers, the pioneering platoon, which is a platoon of combat engineers wielding M4 carbines, and the sniper platoon, which is a platoon of snipers wielding M82 sniper rifles. All of these platoons wield M16 rifles, M84 and M67 grenades, and M1911 pistols, except for the pioneering and sniper platoons; they use M4 carbines and M82 rifles instead of M16 rifles. These platoons have no mortar-man. Combat Support Combat support platoons contain sections of soldiers armed only with M1911 pistols. There are four platoons per combat support company. There is the headquarters platoon, the medical platoon, the support platoon and the maintenace platoon. The headquarters platoon contains sections dedicated to personnel, supply and intelligence. The medical platoon is dedicated to light and field medical care and casualty evacuation. The support platoon contains sections dedicated to transport, signaling and messing. The maintenance platoon takes care of battalion-level vehicle maintenance. These platoons have no signaler or mortar-man. Integration There are three sections per infantry platoon, each numbered from first to third. There are three platoons per rifles company and platoons are numbered within their regiment. In infantry support, there are five platoons per company (named after their function). Combat support companies function in a similar way, but with only four platoons per company. ZX Clan Units Category:Organization Category:Units